History
by penspot
Summary: Aslan said in Prince Caspian that Telmar was once un-peopled until those six pirates came and inhabited it. This is that story. R
1. The Storm

A/N: I was just so bored and had to do something

A/N: I was just so bored and had to do something. Here is the fruit of that boredom. Besides, C.S. Lewis did not make these little back stories into books like he said he might so I am just jumping on the train.

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or anything else that C.S. Lewis has written.

Summary: Aslan said in Prince Caspian that Telmar was once un-peopled until those six pirates came and inhabited it. This is that story.

………………………….

History

Chapter 1

The Storm

We all know that Kiing Caspian, tenth of that name was descended from Telmar. In that the people of Telmar were truly from our world and used to be pirates. Their children grew and their descendants became a fierce and proud people. They lived in Telmar until a great famine plagued the land and the Telmarines had to conquer a disordered Narnia. Aslan had once told the basic story of those six pirates, but this is a more detailed version. It all started with a pirate named Jerome.

Jerome was just as bad as any other pirate on their newly conquered island. He slit throats and drank plenty of rum to last a century. He was a lookout on the pirate ship _Chaos_, which was captained by an old gray man named Pineal Ramone or just Captain Ramone.

Jerome was the one who spotted the storm coming their way and told the captain. The captain was very displeased with the news since the pirate ship was tracking down a merchant ship filled with loot. The storm would erase any trace of the ship.

Captain Ramone was so angry that he gave Jerome a nice slice on the cheek in his anger. Jerome would have jumped on the captain in retaliation, but the storm came upon them fast and the boat was now becoming dangerously jerky. The captain went straight to the wheel and left Jerome on the deck.

"Aye lads! We be aheaded into this beast and I want any man able to walk his two cents to be on this deck and tying this ship down!" the captain screamed over the loud roar of waves and the great claps of thunder.

Jerome quickly ran over to the canons and started helping pull them back and tied them down. The powder was moved below deck so it wouldn't get wet and every man was soaked to the bone by the time the first keg was down bellow.

"Oi, Smits!" Jerome yelled just before he was crashed into by a wave. We was washed over to the other side of the deck, but could still see Smits.

"Smits!" he screamed.

Smits heard the faint voice and saw Jerome. He wobbled his way over, trying to keep his balance.

"What?" Smits yelled.

"Nice weather aye?" Jerome smirked, but Smits was in no mood for humor.

"I don't need your lungs callin' me half way across the deck just for some idle jokes! When we're out the this bloody storm you can talk to me about weather!"

_Figures he couldn't take a boomin joke_!' Jerome thought. He looked towards the captain who was spinning the wheel hard and looking at his compass. Hopefully they would be out of this mess soon.

A/N: Not bad for the first chapter? I'll know if you all send reviews please.


	2. The Isand

A/N: Here is the second chapter

A/N: Here is the second chapter. Woohoo…

Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia. Anyone who accuses me of this treachery shall face my rapier!

Summary: Aslan said in Prince Caspian that Telmar was once un-peopled until those six pirates came and inhabited it. This is that story.

………………………………..

History

Chapter 2

The Island

They had faced an hour in that storm and were amazingly not sunken or drowned. The pirates kept a good hold of their ship and eventually steered out of its dark and beastly mouth. But the trouble wasn't over with yet. As soon as they were about ready to call it victory, they looked back and found the storm chasing them.

"This isn't no ordinary storm," Smits whispered in horror. No man had time to try and figure it out. They all unrolled the canvass sails and went down to the oars. They had to outrun the storm or risk losing the ship and their lives.

Jerome went back up to the nest and kept watching that storm. As he was watching something caught the corner of his eye. He turned away from the dark mass and saw a dark blue stretch on the horizon.

_Land_!

"Land! Land a-ho!"

"Did ye say land?" the captain yelled up at him.

"Aye cap'n! To the south and gaining!" Jerome yelled back.

"All right ye dogs! We go south with the wind! Keep rowin till we reach shore!" The captain ordered. Men cheered, but still worked.

The ship turned South towards the land and as they kept getting closer the storm kept getting smaller, whether they were moving away from it or it was disappearing into the air.

………………………….

Eventually the ship weighed anchor away from the shore. The pirates took rowboats and went out to the beach. When Jerome hit the sand he wallowed in it. The captain stood on the shore, his dark boots messy. He walked over and gave a swift kick to Jerome's side.

"Good job," he muttered before taking his sword and slashing through the vines and foliage.

"Men! Let's find water!"

All the men were tired, but none dared to argue with the captain. The captain led them through the dense forest of vines and palms and ferns. It was rough terrain, but suitable. After a half-hour of searching, when all hope of a drink was almost perished, the pirates heard a cheer. In fact they were many cheers. People were on the island and they more than likely had water.

The pirates followed the noise and found a small village of red natives. They were dancing and having a party. There was food and water and palm wine and music. The pirates knew that they hit survival.

Soon the all jumped out and plunged their swords into the native men's hearts and shot them down.

"Don't hurt the women!" yelled the captain. "We'll at least have some companionship while we're here!" The men laughed cruelly and started burning down everything. The women were taken by a man, one by one.

Jerome saw a woman a few years younger than him. She was beautiful with dark red hair and a modest wrap around her breast that hung down to above her knees. He lusted for her that instant and wrapped his arm around her.

"You'll be my wife." She didn't speak English so she did not understand. All the women were going to have to learn.

"Hey Smits!" Smits was drinking out of half a coconut and held onto a woman next to him. Smits saw Jerome's girl and lifted his cup up.

"Nice catch!"

Jerome and them just started laughing and drank from the coconuts. Every pirate got drunk off the palm wine that the wives made. Who cared about water when their best friend had come.

As drunk as they all were, it was amazing that they walked back to the beach. When everyone settled on the sand, the wives poured out more palm wine and the pirates drank more.

The next few moments were ghastly and full of lust so I dare not tell my readers what happened. After everything the pirates all passed out, but the wives stayed because they didn't know what was going on.

Jerome was glad with the day's events and was the first pirate to wake up the next morning. He saw that his wife, who he named Red, sitting a ways off and staring out at the open sea. She wasn't wearing her wrap and Jerome, by some new decency within him, found it and wrapped it around her shoulder.

Red looked up at him with inquisitive eyes and Jerome new that if they couldn't talk to each other, they were going to get nowhere. He crouched down and pointed at himself.

"Me Jerome."

The woman looked at his pointing and understood that he was trying to communicate. She put a hand on her chest. "Marigold." She then out her hand on his chest. "Jernome?"

"No, Jer-ome."

"Jer-oom."

"Close enough. My name Jerome. Name."

"Name."

Jerome nodded his head and he did that after every word she repeated.

"I."

"I?"

"Am."

"Am…"

"Marigold."

"Marigold."

"Red."

"Red."

"Jerome."

"Jer-oom."

"Good, say it again."

"I… am… Marigold… Red… Jer-oom?"

"Okay, My…"

"My."

"Hus-band."

"Huzzbend."

"Is."

"Is…"

"Jerome."

"Jer-oom."

"Say it again."

"My… Huzzbend… is Jer-oom."

"Good."

And all that day he told her words and she would repeat them. Jerome was so engulfed in his work that he didn't realize a fight had started on the beach and the pirates were drunk and passed out again. They stayed on that beach until Marigold learned the basics of English and Spanish and the others could talk to her. Smits saw what Jerome did and sought out Marigold. She was over a stone washing Jerome's shirt.

"Marigold?" he asked just to make sure it was her.

"Yes?" she answered, her voice rich with accent.

"I was wondering if you could talk to the other woman and teach my wife to speak."

"She does speak. Every day… she asks what is going on."

"Could you explain everything and teach her English and Spanish like Jerome taught you?"

"Why don't you teach?"

"I don't think she likes me very much."

"Do you know her? Do you know her name? Do you love her?"

"She hasn't been able to tell me her name because we don't speak the same language! Please just help!"

"Very well. I will help."

Marigold left the shirt she was washing and followed Smits to a black haired female who looked as if she had been crying a lot.

"You chose Camille."

"Her name's Camille? I've just been calling her Raven."

"I will speak to her." Marigold turned to Camille and looked her in the eye before talking.

_Why you cry?_

_Bad men stole husband. I mourn for him._

_This man is not bad man._

_He helped kill men of our village._

_This man named Smits. He like you._

_I do not care if he like me. He force me._

_I am sorry about old husband._

_You should feel lucky Marigold. You not married when bad men came._

_I am married now._

_To who?_

_To Jerome. He is apart of this group._

_You married bad man._

_Once you get to know him, he is not really bad man._

_So?_

_So, you should get to know Smits. He may not be bad man like you say. He may be good man among bad men._

_Like your husband?_

_Like my husband._

_So what am I supposed to do?_

_Smits would like you to learn new language so he can talk to you._

_Can't he learn our language._

_Camille, you know better than I that if you do not grow up with our language, it can not be taught._

Camille nodded. _I understand. I will learn what language I am taught._

A/N: That's it for the chapter. Please review.


	3. Run!

A/N:

A/N: Thank you to Mrs.HermioneJaneWeasley and redrose7856 for reviewing. Yay the first two reviews! Happy : )

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or anything that belongs to C.S. Lewis.

Summary: Aslan said in Prince Caspian that Telmar was once un-peopled until those six pirates came and inhabited it. This is that story.

…………………………..

History

Chapter 3

Run

And so Camille learned the languages English and Spanish along with four other native women. Soon the women were able to talk to their husbands and the husbands back to their wives and an understanding and respect came down over them. There was no longer lust but love between the six couples.

And out of that love and respect the women taught the men where to hunt and how to grow food from the ground and fish. They were taught pottery and weaving and music and how to make a spear and how to shoot an arrow. Jerome took this knowledge and after that, he always carried a bow with arrows around. The women taught their new husbands everything they knew and everything they saw the men of their village do.

Unfortunately there were still those other pirates who did not speak to their wives and only used them for pleasure and making palm wine. The captain was sitting on the white sand, slurping a coconut filled with palm wine, when one of the other pirates came to him. He told him what the other six were doing.

"And why should (hick) I care about this?" the captain slurred.

"Because cap'n, with everything they know, they could turn against us and kill us in our sleep. Them women will want revenge for us killin off everyone else in their village."

"You've got (hick) some point to that aye. Get everyone off their lazy butts. We will go and find em we will."

The pirate nodded and went across the beach helping up the other pirates. They were all wobbly and groggy, but were not stopped. It was a good thing that one of the wives heard what was going to happen and sprinted back to the village site.

"They're coming! They're coming!" she screamed.

"Who's coming?" asked Jerome.

"The bad men! They say that they are coming to get us because they are afraid we will kill them at night!"

"We've got to get out of here!" one of the other men (Lonny) yelled.

Jerome looked around, but saw no way of getting off the island. They wouldn't be able to reach the ship much less sail it with only six men and their wives. Then he saw it. There was a cave on the top of a hill.

"Hide in that cave till they pass!" he shouted before grabbing his wife's hand and running with her towards it. The others followed and climbed, but the pirates saw them. The chase began and the couples scurried as fast as they could up the hill and into the cave.

The next moments were confused. By the time the pirates got up to the cave they saw no one. This stirred up suspicion and they ran for their lives and got lost in the jungle by doing so. Their concubines on the beach heard them screaming and cheered. They went back to the village and they never saw the pirates again.

For the twelve that went into the cave, they were even worse. They felt as though they were falling, sliding, dropping and running all at the same time into the dark chasm. They all suddenly stopped and looked up to a bright light. They saw grass and firm soil and pine trees. They were no longer on the island, but in a whole new world.

A/N: Like I asked before, please review. All flames will be put out with water.


	4. Telmar and Our New Home

A/N:

A/N:

Disclaimer: I do not own C.S. Lewis or Chronicles of Narnia.

Summary: Aslan said in Prince Caspian that Telmar was once un-peopled until those six pirates came and inhabited it. This is that story.

……………………...

History

Chapter 4

Telmar and our new home

Jerome stared wide eyed at the green land before him. It felt so clear and yet the air hinted of a past terror. He was almost afraid to go out, but by some foolishness he did and brought his wife out. There was sunlight and a breeze that made the pine trees shudder. But it was also much cooler. Everyone shivered.

"Where are we?" Smits asked.

"I don't know. But I guess it is ours for the taking," Jerome answered giddily.

"How do you know it isn't peopled?" Franco (one of the six) asked.

"You can just tell by the silence. No one has lived here for some time."

"Then how do you explain the fortress?" Franco asked pointing to a large stone castle in the distance. Jerome was awestruck. _There are people already here_?

Everyone started murmuring until Jerome finally regained thought.

"Well, if there are people here, let's see if they are friendly." Jerome started walking towards the castle, leaving everyone else no choice but to follow. It wasn't that far of a walk and they were at the gate in no time. What pleased Jerome even more was that the gate was rusty.

"There can't possibly be anyone here. This gate is old and rusty. If there were people here, they would have kept this place up. And look at the ivy. No person in their right mind would let it grow that high and that thick without keeping."

He made sense and everyone agreed, but all were still hesitant about the land.

"Let's go inside and see," said Lonny.

Jerome, Smits, and Franco all pushed hard on the rusty gate. It gave way and fell to the ground leaving an echo of clanging metal. The twelve people quietly walked across the courtyard where there was weeds and ivy that grew all over. The fountain was bare and there was a quiet over the place that made it spooky and unwelcoming.

They soon came up to a large wooden door and opened it. The inside was very dark.

"Does anyone have some flint?" Jerome asked. "So we can make a torch."

Everyone shook their heads. Jerome grunted in frustration and started looking towards the ground for something to use as a light. He then found a lamp and tinderbox near some old armor.

"This will do." He used the tinderbox and lit a few dry sticks. Some of the people took the lit stick while Jerome used a stick to light the lamp.

"Okay let's go."

Jerome and Marigold led the party into the darkness of the castle, which lit up to all of their sticks. What they saw was amazing.

It was a great hall where there was a large table that was covered in dust and old parchment. Two thrones were up at the dais, one bigger than the other. And there were twelve smaller thrones around it. Torches hung on the walls and were quickly lit by the other people because they were almost out of stick to carry.

The hall shined and the banners came out and the dusty floor glistened because it was dark wood, and when polished would show your reflection.

"I-it's amazing."

"I've never seen a more beautiful sight."

Jerome went up to the table and stood up on it. "Men and ladies! Are you now so sure that people still live here?"

Murmurs of no and headshakes responded.

"Well, let's make this our new home. There must be plenty of rooms for us in here. We can be safe!"

"Aye, there could be some good game in the woods around here," Smits said.

"And I could put my cleaning skills to the test."

"Then we all agree that we should stay here!" Jerome cheered.

A chorus of "Aye!" answered.

"We could start life over!" Franco cheered.

"We could start a government! We've got an entire country for the taking!" said Jerome.

"But if we start a government who will run it?" Rummy (another man) asked.

This stirred up murmurs. "I will if I must!" Franco declared.

"Wait, wait. It was Jerome that has led us here. I think that Jerome should continue to lead us," said Smits.

"And what would he be leading us as?" Franco asked challengingly.

"We are going to live in a castle. I say it would only be right to make him our king," Smits said.

"Smits, we should have a vote," declared Jerome.

"Kings don't get voted on," Franco stated.

"Well, the first one can. And then after that it can go by heir. All in favor of Franco as your king raise your hand," said Jerome.

Franco and Rummy and their wives raised their hands.

"All who want Jerome?" Smits asked. Of course everyone else raised their hands. "Well, that settles it then. Jerome, your highness, you are our new king."

"It's a shame we don't have a crown for you," Marigold said. Camille looked around and saw on the throne and golden crown on a purple pillow. She brought it over and showed it to Smits.

Smits took it and went over to Jerome. "King Jerome, kneel." Jerome kneeled and Smits put the crown on his head.

"That is much better," said Marigold. Camille came back again.

"Well what king is good without a queen? I found this on the second throne." Camille held a red pillow with a silver tiara resting on it. Marigold picked it up and set it on her red hair.

"It's lovely."

"Well, now that we have established some form of rule, we should probably clean this place up," said Tier (the sixth).

"Of course, but before we clean up, what will we call our new country?" King Jerome asked.

"Well… I know of a ship that was painted green and blue. You couldn't tell if it was a ship or some monster in the water," Smits said.

"What was it called?"

"The Green Telmar."

"You want our country to be named the Green Telmar?"

"No, but it can be called Telmar."

"Well, if our country is Telmar than we are now Telmarines. As King, I declare that that is who we shall be!"

"Now can we start cleaning?" Camille asked.

"Yes, and we will start with this throne room. The men will get to polishing and picking up. Women, we're off to find the kitchens!" Marigold ordered. Soon they were all cleaning up and polishing and scrubbing and sweeping. Once the first floor was taken care of, they would head to the next floor.

A/N: Yay, they found Telmar. Now I know that I promised that we would all find out why it was un-peopled before the Telmarines and I will keep my promise. It's coming up in later chapters. Please review.


	5. Rooms and Dungeons

A/N:

A/N:

Disclaimer: Aslan said in Prince Caspian that Telmar was once un-peopled until those six pirates came and inhabited it. This is that story.

Summary: Aslan said in Prince Caspian that Telmar was once un-peopled until those six pirates came and inhabited it. This is that story.

………………………………..

History

Chapter 5

Rooms and Dungeons

"6, 7, 8, 9, 10… 14, 15, 16, 17!"

"There are seventeen rooms!" Camille exclaimed. Everyone was done cleaning the downstairs part of the castle which was the throne room, banquet hall, and kitchens. Now everyone had moved on to the second floor and in the west wing, which consisted entirely of bedrooms.

They were giant and luxurious rooms with banners and washrooms and double beds with canopies. Each held a large floor to ceiling wardrobe and vanity. The washrooms had pool like baths and had a fire where the water was heated.

Everyone stood in awe at the dark wood floors and ivory walls. Jerome, who still had the lamp, went around and lit the torches on the walls. Everything was dusty but undisturbed. The beds were made and everything was kept.

"Well, whoever lived in here had great taste in clothes," said Franco who had opened a wardrobe and found men's tunics and robes consisting of a variety of colors.

"I wonder who had lived in here?" Marigold wondered out loud.

"They must have been royalty. No regular person could own something this fine," Smits said.

"Well, this stuff is ours. I call dibs on this room!" exclaimed Lonny.

"Very well Lonny, this is yours and your wife's. Maybe there are some girls clothes in a different room," said King Jerome.

"There's no need. The woman's clothes are in the back. They are fine," Franco said, pulling one out. It was white with lace and gold stitch.

"It's beautiful."

"Lonny, can my wife have this dress?" King Jerome asked. Lonny looked from Marigold to his wife, but then caught glimpse of a purple gown with white and gold trimming.

"Fine, but only if my wife can have that purple dress in there."

"Very well." Queen Marigold beamed and took the dress from Franco. He had wanted that dress for his own wife, but what could he saw against the queen?

"Well, we can change into these new clothes once we are done cleaning. I declare that after the work, we throw ourselves a party in the throne room!" King Jerome declared. Everyone cheered and went to work.

It took the rest of the day to clean out all seventeen rooms in the west wing. Each person called dibs on a room and King Jerome and Queen Marigold were the last to choose. They walked down the lengthy halls until they came upon a large wooden door.

"What's this?" Jerome asked as he tried to read the gold inscription. _Their Majesties Quarters_.

"This must be our room. We're the new kings and queens of this place," Marigold said.

Jerome nodded and the two went in. The bedroom was fairly larger than the others. The bath was bigger, the beds were bigger, the wardrobe had more space inside, and there were bookshelves and a large desk covered in papers.

"Wow."

That's all either of them could say. The velvet red walls stretched around white stone floors. The bath was outfitted with gold plates on the bottom and the rest was a glass type of material.

"This is our room?" Marigold asked, almost not believing it.

"Yes, it is."

The couple started walking around and looking at everything before finally settling down on the bed. It was very soft. The comfort and the silence quickly put both of them to sleep.

The next morning everyone met in the hall before moving to the east wing. There was a library and stairs that led up or down. Down was to the greenhouse. Up led to the tower. It wasn't that hard to clean but then they moved to the third floor. Training rooms, an armory, and two more doors that led to other towers. The rooms were a bit more difficult to clean because they had to each polish the swords and armor. It was Franco that actually recognized the difficulty in living here.

"I am wondering how are we going to hunt or fight if under attack? We left our guns back on the island."

"That's right," Lonny agreed. A chorus of murmurs followed.

"Well we have plenty of swords and armaments and hanging on the walls are a different variety of bows and quivers of arrows. I guess we will have to use those," said King Jerome.

"Do you know how to fight in armor?" Rummy asked.

"No, but it can't be that hard. Once we get these all polished we could try them out."

"I'll be right back," Queen Marigold said before leaving the room.

"Where's she off to?" Tier asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, let's get back to cleaning," King Jerome declared even though he was wondering where his queen was going also at the time.

In fact, Queen Marigold was heading downstairs to the east wing where the library was. There were so many books and she knew a little bit of reading. She scanned the shelves for one single word when she found it on the top. _Combat._

She took it down then rushed back up to the armory. The new Telmarines were done polishing and were now trying to figure out how to fit each other with the armor.

"Jerome, I found this," she said handing him the book. He smiled and started flipping the pages.

"Here it is! Armor and combat."

"What does it say?" Smits asked.

"It reads:

Armor: the protection of most of the being's body during combat. The basic armor consists of the helm (optional), the mail, the leggings, the breastplate, gloves (in variety), arm plates, boots, and the belt.

The mail (a tunic of chain links) is fitted over the person's tunic and then the breastplate goes over that on the person's chest. Some warriors just prefer the mail and not the breastplate. The dangers of using just mail are greater. Mail can still leave you open in the right spot to a stab in the stomach. The breastplate is much more effective in protection though a deal heavier.

_Leggings go over the legs and boots are over the feet. The gloves and arm plates fit over the forearms and hands. Gloves need to be flexible to maneuver the sword with._

_The helm fits on the head and some helms can have visors over the face for full protection. The helm does not cover the neck so the neck is a vulnerable point for a slash. The belt goes around the waist and holds the sheath strap for the sword and any other small supplies necessary for a warrior._

Most of the armor is metal like steel while some parts can have the optional leather (belt, gloves, boots, and leggings.) The metal is heavier and slows the body down so it is vital to be smart in what the warrior wears to battle. A warrior wants to be some-what flexible with his stances and maneuvers so leather is good and light but is less protective than metal and can be cut through."

"Is that it?" Franco asked, obviously wanting more.

"That's it for the armor chapter. The next chapter is about stances and maneuvers," King Jerome answered.

"I think that the men should all take a turn in reading that book," said Smits.

Jerome thought about this and stared at the book. He really wanted to read more of it now and not let anyone else touch it. But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that this idea wasn't kingly and he needed to let the others have a shot if they were ever in battle.

"I agree. Smits, I want you to read it first. Then you can help teach the others. I also want to go and explore the depths of this castle and what is underneath this castle. Who is with me?"

Franco, Rummy, Camille, and Des (Franco's wife) volunteered to go as well. Queen Marigold was going to stay with the other wives, Smits, Lonny, and Tier. King Jerome and the others walked down the marble stairs and down another wood stairs that led to the basement. There was a musty smell about the air.

Jerome shone the torch around and lit up a disgusting sight. Skeletons, many skeletons all scattered around. Some had rusted armor on and were armed with swords, daggers, and spears. The others must have had rags on because their bones were bare and much older.

"It's a dungeon," Des whispered. There were torture devices on the walls and all over the left corner. Some bones were still connected to some of them.

"By all that is good who on earth lived here?" King Jerome asked, appalled. Camille and Des covered their eyes.

"Maybe the women should go back up," Rummy said.

"I agree, take the women up and bring back Lonny and Smits. Tier's a boy and doesn't need to see this," King Jerome said.

Franco was eying the devices carefully. "I can understand why the prisoners died, but why the guards? And there isn't a scratch in their armor or anywhere. They just died."

Jerome looked one and wondered the same thing. Taking a closer look around he found two skeletons hidden in a corner. They were dressed just as royal as the other robes and gowns in the wardrobes upstairs.

"Franco," Jerome hissed and motioned for him to come over with his free arm. Franco came over and squinted in the dim light to see. "I think I found who ruled here," Jerome said sadly.

"And they are just as unmarked as the guard. Those prisoner skeletons are much older and almost dust. These barely had anything happen to them."

By this time Smits and Lonny had come down and saw everything. "This is gross," Smits declared. Franco went over to tell them what Jerome had found, but Jerome was eying something that the dead king had folded in his arms.

Jerome gently moved an arm, but he moved it too hard. The king toppled over and both royals fell apart leaving the dark object lying on the pile of bones. King Jerome picked it up and blew the dust off of it.

It was a big leather book. The cover was old and worn away, but on it had golden inscription that shone in the firelight. The inside was full of parchment pages, but unable to read in the dim lighting.

"Let's all go back up. The smell of this place is getting to me," Lonny suggested. Everyone agreed and walked back up the wood stairs, but not before noticing that Jerome was carrying something.

When they were all back up and in regular lighting it took a while for their eyes to adjust. The women were waiting for any news and wanted to know whether the testimonies of Des and Camille were true.

"What was down there?" Savanna (Lonny's wife) asked.

"It's dungeon. There are dead remains all over. Nothing too dangerous," Smits explained.

"Did you find out anything about them?" Queen Marigold asked, mainly to Jerome who had the book opened and was reading.

"It's the king's journal. Entries about his rule. Maybe it can explain why they are all dead."

"Well, start reading," Franco said.


	6. Journal Entries

A/N:

A/N:

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say that I don't own Narnia or C.S. Lewis to tell the moderators of fanfiction that I don't own it? GEEZ!

Summary: Aslan said in Prince Caspian that Telmar was once un-peopled until those six pirates came and inhabited it. This is that story.

………………………………..

History

Chapter 6

Journal Entries and Parties

King Jerome turned to the first page and began reading.

"_Entry I:_

_Father has only died a short few days ago and they have already made me king over Telmar. I am not sure that I am completely ready to do my duty even though my wife, and the new queen; Anna says that I will do just fine. Tomorrow I start my work, making laws and listening to the peasants. I am sure that they will start bringing up cases about their taxes and their families. Oh how I missed the days of being a prince, just riding for fun with my Anna, or hunting with the hounds. Now those days are long gone. Goodbye days of wonderful youth._

_Entry II: _

_The day came as expected. Peasants complained about their living and about their taxes. What was interesting was that one man had enough gall to draw out a knife and try and attack me. The guards all around quickly surrounded him and sent he and his wife to the dungeon. He would then be tortured and would rot down there. I say good ridden._

…………………………….( Entries III-XIV are being skipped because all there is, is account numbers and money tables.)

_Entry XV: _

_Something wonderful has happened today. My wonderful queen Anna has blessed me with a newborn son. We have named him Miran. He looks just like me._

_Entry XVI:_

_I am sorry that I haven't written in this for such a long time. A year has passed and we are holding a great celebration in honor of my son's first birthday. He has learned to walk and has said his first word, king. I was filled with great joy, but suddenly screaming erupted from the village outside of the castle. A guard came back with horrible news of disease. We (Anna and I) of course did not want our son nor either of us to be sick. We have securely locked ourselves within the castle. No one is allowed to get in or out._

_Entry XVII:_

_Many days have passed and we have remained safe within our walls. An eerie silence has crept over the village outside. We have discovered that our entire kingdom has been attacked by plague. Everyone inside this castle may be the only ones safe from it._

_Entry XVIII:_

_It has been a month since last word of the plague. Our son now starts to look green. He will not eat and sleeps a lot. None of my doctors can find a cure. They believe the plague has gotten him and have taken us away from him. A nurse who is already infected is staying with him. Queen Anna has not stopped crying and I too am sorry. We know that he will die and soon._

_Entry XVIV: _

_They have moved us to the dungeons. There are only twelve of my men and lords surviving and have joined us. The guards have killed all the criminals down here so that we will not be harmed. My queen and I have hidden in a corner where a candle is our only source of light. There is silence between us all as we hear the agonizing cries of the servants and lords who are dying from the plague. They are trying to bang open the doors and seek shelter from it, but we have locked them and barricaded ourselves in here. Soon all is silent._

_Entry XX: _

_I have very little time. We have been locked down here for nearly a month with little to eat and drink. My wife Anna is already dead. They say she died from hunger and thirst, but I saw her face and her eyes. Her tan face was green and her eyes were yellowish. Her hands were shaky and her fingers could grasp nothing. She was infected by the plague. My lords and men tried to break the door down but could not. We are all trapped. Now one by one they have fallen and I now know that I am next. My hands begin to shake as I write these last words. A warning to anyone who finds this place to leave at once or risk the plague befalling you. I have left a map of all of Telmar and this castle and Telmar's adjoining lands. Get out. I will now try and open the door. I would like to see daylight one last time…_

"That's it," King Jerome said solemnly.

"Those poor people," Marigold cried. She and the other women had tears in their eyes.

"What amazes me is that this land was called Telmar before we arrived," Smits said.

"These were the original Telmarines. Now they are dead. I bet no one was able to get out of the country," said Jerome.

"But didn't you here what that king wrote? The plague may still be here! We should flee!" Franco cried.

"Flee to where?" King Jerome snapped. "If we are infected with the plague then there is no point in leaving. We would just spread it across the country again."

Franco stiffened as he took the realization in. If they were infected, he was going to die.

"We don't even know if the plague is still around," Camille pointed out. "It could have left seeing as there were no more beings to spread to."

"No one looks as though they have the appointed symptoms. We may be just fine," said Tier.

"But what if we aren't?" asked Rummy. (If you hadn't noticed before, Rummy is with Franco on almost everything.)

"We will just have to stay here and watch for any signs. If we don't come down with any of the symptoms, then we must be healthy," Jerome explained.

Murmurs followed until Queen Marigold spoke up. "Now is not the time to focus on troubles. We have a castle that has already been cleaned out. As I remember, our king promised us a party. Would the men be so good enough as to look around the grounds for any meat? Bring back meat and the women and I will prepare it for a feast."

Jerome smiled at Marigold, hoping that her suggestion would lift some of the fear and tension. King Jerome and the other men went out with bows, arrows, and swords to look for any animals on the grounds. They were lucky enough to have found a lone deer wandering in between the broken down homes where the subjects lived. Tier readied an arrow on the string and tried to hit it, but missed. King Jerome and Smits both took it down with their arrows as it started to run off.

While the men hunted, the women and Queen Marigold were scouring the kitchen for anything to cook with. They found spices and a fresh wild vegetable garden outside, behind the kitchen. The fire was stoked and everything was ready when the men brought in the young deer, cleaned and cut.

"We have food, if only we had some drink," said Lonny. Franco and Smits went through the kitchen and found a door to a cellar. The cellar contained different wines. They also went in back where the garden was and found a well, covered in ivy.

The women rubbed the deer with spices and put a large chunk of the meat on a spit over the fire. Tier and Rummy were given the job of turning the meat while Des kept the fire stoked. Another smaller fire was used to cook a stew that had some of the vegetables in it as well as smaller bits of venison.

Soon plates and tableware were found and everyone was seated at the table, eating to the hearts delight. The wine was good though they did not get drunk on it like they had done on the beach with the beach with the other pirates. There were more manners, though still not as mannerly and proper as nobles or lords and ladies.

As the last bites were about to be finished, Tier noticed some odd things in the corner. He picked up a long thin stick with holes in it.

"What is it you've found Tier?" King Jerome asked.

"It's a stick."

"No, it's a flute made out of reed," Marigold corrected as she took it from Tier. She then put it up to her mouth and blew. A high-pitched musical tone came out.

"Here Tier, you play."

"All I have to do is blow through it?" he asked as he took the reed and examined it.

"Well, to change the notes you also have to put your fingers over different holes."

Tier did and the same high-pitched tone came out, only it was a different note. Tier smiled and started playing different notes. Smits picked up another instrument that all of the men remembered.

"It's a mandolin. I remember playing this." Smits started strumming the strings and soon there was music. All of the others started dancing to the music until it was late in the night. When all was over, they each returned up to their rooms and slept until the next morning.

A/N: Tada! That is the end of chapter 6. Please Review.


	7. Generations

A/N:

A/N:

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say. I don't own any of C.S. Lewis' works.

Summary: Summary: Aslan said in Prince Caspian that Telmar was once un-peopled until those six pirates came and inhabited it. This is that story.

……………………………….

History

Chapter 7

Generations

After the party it was all business. Still keeping the castle clean was a major job, but the men and women also studied from the library. They studied etiquette, manners, diplomacy, music, and politics.

For the women, cooking and family with some knowledge of combat with a bow.

For the men, combat and warfare, hunting, building, and fishing.

After a few months of study and practice the 12 became nobler and fiercer than they were ever before. King Jerome finally said that it was safe for them to leave the castle grounds and go explore the country.

They had to walk mostly, but soon found an old village that had wild horses around. It took some time to train them, but soon everyone was riding. They drove a heard of steer back towards the castle so that they could get milk and meat. Soon the village around the castle had chickens and pigs and cows and a new stable for the horses.

The men and women searched the country and found other abandoned villages as well as great hunting spots and a large lake that had a river flow through it and down to the castle.

The eventually returned after six months to the castle where everyone awaited good news. While on the mission, Queen Marigold conceived and was ready to give birth a day after they all returned to the castle.

She gave birth to a healthy boy who Jerome named Marcus. And they lived peacefully for seven years until one day when King Jerome found Smits packing up in their room.

"Where do you go friend?" he asked. Smits looked up and then gave a bow before answering.

"My wife and I are leaving the castle, my king. We have been discussing this move for a great time, and now only seems ripe."

"You have decided to move? But to where?"

"We were thinking that we could rebuild one of the old villages up by Lake Ember…" (That is what they have called it) "… and start spreading our people."

"Why is the time ripe? I do know that Camille is only a few months away from birth. Will you make it?"

"I have a good feeling that we will make it. When we arrive and when Camille gives birth, I will send word."

"I have asked many questions and you have answered them all plainly and wisely. But I am grieved at this action. I also lose a friend."

"I am sorry to say this, but you lose two friends. Tier and his wife leave also with us."

King Jerome nodded his head. "I will miss you dear friend." They both clasped arms and Smits bowed before Jerome left. Jerome went down to his throne where he had a pile of paperwork awaiting him. Maps and charts and lists and new laws that some of the others wanted passed.

The king started to work when seven-year-old Marcus came in with his reed flute. (The same reed flute that Tier had. Tier new how to make them and gave this one to Marcus when he was six. Tier made a new one and would take it when he left for the north.)

"Father, you look troubled."

"Smits and Camille have decided to leave the castle along with Tier and Francine."

"Tier is leaving?" This made Marcus sad because Tier was like an older brother to him.

"I am afraid so my son." Jerome then noticed the flute. "Marcus, why don't you play something? I could use a break from all this work."

Marcus nodded then put the flute up to his mouth. A lovely song came out and took both their minds away from the sadness of reality. Unfortunately reality soon came back when Camille came and announced that they were all leaving.

The couples mounted their horses and looked to the others standing in the courtyard with them. Queen Marigold came up and led a colt towards them.

"Here, take the colt. He will be good use someday."

"No my queen, we can not take him," Camille said, but Marigold wouldn't here it.

"You must take him. You need something to start with. All four of you."

Camille gave up and tied the foal to the saddle of her horse. "Thank you ma'am."

King Jerome then came up and grasped arms with Tier. "The road is long and hard. Take care."

"Yes Sire."

King Jerome then went over to Smits. "Take care friend."

"And you, Sire."

King Jerome nodded then stepped back. Smits whistled and led the group forward. The others watched the group until they were too far to be seen.

The group did make it to the village where Camille gave birth to twins. In all Smits and Camille had five boys and three girls. Tier and Francine's first born was a girl and she married the eldest of the twins. In all Tier and Francine had two boys and three girls.

Marcus grew up and married Lonny and Savanna's eldest daughter Elaine. They had a first born son named Prince Fredrick.

Prince Fredrick married a village girl in the north named Grace. King Fredrick and Queen Grace had twins, the first born a daughter. She left and married in the east near the border to one of Franco's descendants. Her twin brother Nathan became king and married Lady Anna, a descendant of Tier. They had a son and his name was Nathan II.

King Nathan II married Queen Rebecca and had a daughter named Camille. Camille married and broke the line. She married King Varn who killed Queen Camille's parents and chased her out of Telmar. She then became a widow in Archenland, but not before giving Varn a son.

Next in line was King Roren who married and had a son, King Carson. King Carson married Queen Lydia and they had a son and named him Caspian.

A/N: Ha! I have finally gotten to Caspian. This took forever to come up with names and make it a few generations. 8 in total. Please reward my work and send me reviews.


	8. Famine

A/N:

A/N:

Disclaimer: Woohoo! I don't own Narnia.

Summary: Aslan said in Prince Caspian that Telmar was once un-peopled until those six pirates came and inhabited it. This is that story.

………………………………

History

Chapter 8

Famine

King Caspian sat in his throne looking over reports and problems. The amount of food had been going down for a month and was still dropping along with the water level.

Queen Aria was looking over some other charts and requests by the Lords of certain parts of the kingdom. Requests such as food, lumber, animals, workers, etc.

"What are we going to do Caspian? Animals are dying every week and the water rations are stirring up questions and complaints."

"I don't know. This is a famine and I don't know how long it will continue."

"And what happens if it worsens?"

"I will send a decree commanding all Telmarines to migrate to the castle and the surrounding villages. We will house our brothers in the north, east and south."

"Caspian, might I suggest that you send out scouts to search for other lands that are not under famine. Then if the worst should happen, we would have a place to live."

King Caspian thought about this silently. He saw that his queen was still looking for him to answer. "I will think about my dear Aria. Right now, you must rest and not worry if our child is to be healthy." He then laid a hand on her bulging stomach.

A month had past and the famine only worsened. King Caspian ordered all Telmarine people to come to the castle. Food was scarce and the rations kept getting smaller and smaller.

"The people are getting tiresome your highness," Queen Aria said to King Caspian. "What is your next move?"

"What is it that you want me to do?" Caspian asked angrily. "We can not just leave our homeland where we were born and raised!"

"But that is what we must do in order to survive! Soon there will be no more food to spare and we will all die of hunger."

The two of them were in their room, Caspian pacing back in forth while Aria sat in a rocking chair.

"We have already wasted too much time Caspian," Queen Aria warned. "We must act now in order to save our people."

Caspian paced quicker. "Think of your child," Queen Aria whispered. This made Caspian stop and look at his queen's bulging belly. _My child._

Caspian was silent for many moments when he then turned and walked out of the room. Queen Aria turned and looked out the window. Caspian eventually came out and started ordering his guards and lords and men.

"We will soon head towards the east!" he shouted. "I want every man to have his woman and child packed up with as little belongings as you can spare!"

He then turned to two riders. "I want you to head out to the east as fast as you can. Search beyond the Telmar border and find a new land that is good and prosperous."

"Yes your majesty," the said in unison and soon took flight. By the time King Caspian walked back in the castle, Queen Aria had every servant pack their belongings as well as the king and queen's items.

"We can not bring much Queen Aria," King Caspian told her.

"Do not worry. We shall only need one cart and a horse. Our items are mostly clothes, books, and heirlooms."

"Did you bring the reed?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good, we will not be leaving our most sacred treasure."

"Of course not."

King Caspian then took his wife's hand and they went to packing up the castle, or what they could carry. Soon they left for the east.


	9. King Caspian the Conqueror

A/N:

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or C.S. Lewis

Summary: Aslan said in Prince Caspian that Telmar was once un-peopled until those six pirates came and inhabited it. This is that story.

…………………………….

History

Chapter 9

King Caspian the Conqueror

The king mounted his horse and led the entire country of Telmar towards the east. The royal cart with her majesty, Queen Aria, followed and then the lords and their families in carts.

Last were the rest of the Telmarines, the subjects who didn't understand where they were going. The rations lasted for about three days when it took a week with that large of a convoy to reach the eastern border.

By day five, the company had thinned to almost half of whom they had brought. Older men and women were the main target. Cries of let's turn back and stop were ignored by the king. The country was to keep moving.

Day seven was a much easier day. A few men went out and brought back three deer on their horse. They were cooked, but little was given since there were many mouths still to feed.

It was a messy business trying to eat the cooked venison, but it was food and it was probably the only thing that the people were going to eat for a while. All of them savored it and some even tried to save a little for the next day.

The company started to slow and soon they were passed a week. It was a week and four days when the scouts rode back and had food with them.

"We found a new land your majesty. But it is inhabited by the queerest creatures imaginable."

"Queer?"

"Yes. There are half men and half animals and little men with long beards. We saw these deer standing on their hind legs, their mouths moving."

"That is queer," the king agreed.

"But the place is inhabited sire. If we want the land we will have to take it by force."

"What of the surrounding lands?" King Caspian asked.

"The surrounding lands are a bit stronger. The North is uninhabitable to us. It is ghastly up there. And to the south is Archenland. They are an organized country ready to defend her land if we try to march in. It is ruled by a king and is still strong."

"And what is this other place called?"

"Narnia, so we have heard by those little monster people."

"And Narnia is the only land that we have more strength over. Beyond Archenland I have heard that it is all desert. Uninhabitable."

Caspian thought and weighed his options over carefully. He then sighed. "Narnia it is. How long till we reach it?"

"By nightfall sire."

"Very well. I want every fighting man we have in full armor by sunrise once we camp outside of Narnia. At dawn, we move in and drive them out."

"Yes sire," the said in unison before moving to the back and spreading the news.

"We have found a new home! We have found a new home!"

Cheers erupted from the Telmarines. King Caspian drew his horse back so that he was by the side of the queen's cart.

"What is this I hear about a new land?" Queen Aria asked happily.

"My scouts have found a new land. It inhabited by vile creatures. We will more than likely have to take it by force."

"And what is its name?"

"Narnia."

"Mm, Narnia… it is a beautiful name."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful land."

"When will we be there?"

"We will reach Narnia's western border by dusk. At dawn, my army will sweep in, drive the creatures out, and we will have a new home."

"Very good my king."

"It seems that our child will be born in this new land."

"Don't say anything. He will hear you and want to come out sooner," Queen Aria teased.

"And why would that be?" King Caspian asked, playing along. "I mean, he will be the first Telmarine born in Narnia. It is a great honor."

Queen Aria smiled and patted her abdomen. "A great honor indeed." The queen laid her head back and slept as the servant drove. King Caspian moved up in front and by dusk, they had reached the outline of Narnia.

The next morning was cold and brisk. King Caspian sat mounted on his horse, his armor shined and ready for battle. He was at the front, his men mounted and ready on both sides.

"Telmarines! Charge!"

The horses were kicked and they galloped heavily into Narnia.

Brum, a black dwarf who was out fishing that morning, had caught a big one. As he reeled it in, he heard a steadily growing roar coming from the west. He was in Lantern Waste where many dryads were out and about.

Suddenly many yells echoed throughout the forest and dryads started running away.

"Oi, what's goin on?" he called.

"We are under attack! Flee! Flee!" one dryad shrieked. Brum's eyes widened and he saw what was coming. An army in their armor, flying down into Narnia from the west. They tore through Lantern Waste and passed Brum. Brum quickly ran, as far as his legs could take him, to Beaversdam. A few animals and fauns were there.

"Quick! Narnia is under attack!" The fauns and the animals all started running to the east where Cair Paravel was. There they could organize and attack.

Unfortunately they just got to the Great River when the Telmarines rushed out and killed most of them. Brum was caught up by his hair and flung into the river. The current carried him east towards Cair.

Eventually he caught hold of a low limb and pulled himself out. He knew he was near a black dwarf smithy and ran there. He yelled for them to go to arms. The black dwarves moved as fast as possible and were somewhat ready for the Telmarines.

They fought bravely, but they were eventually chased off of their smithy and to the north. Brum made it with the rest and from the mountains they saw Narnia fall.

"Where is Aslan? We need him at a time like this."

"Aslan has abandoned us. We are alone," said another dwarf.

"No we are not!" an earthy voice called. Two badgers, three fauns, and many different squirrels and little animals came up the side.

"What do you mean we are not alone? Narnia has fallen and Aslan has not helped us."

"We are not alone. Aslan is not a tame lion. He will come. What we must do now is go into hiding until the right time comes."

"And how do you know when that is?" Brum asked challengingly. There was a low growl of frustration from the badger.

"We will know when there are more of us. We are to few to fight these strangers now. But if we wait, we can rise up and take back our Narnia."

The dwarves didn't agree at first, but with some persuasion they agreed. And the old Narnians went into hiding for many years.

King Caspian smiled greatly as they drove out the last of the vile brood or killed them. Now they had a new land where they could thrive and be powerful again. The only problem was the trees. They were queer as well as the river and wells of Narnia.

"Beware Aslan…" they whispered or "We will come back…" or "The Great Lion will come…" or "from beyond the sea…"

King Caspian didn't like this one bit and it scarred all of his men and people. He turned to them and in a great voice cried, "Men! We Must Stop This! Drive These Foul Beings Back Into The Trees And Rivers! They Will Not Stop Us!"

The men gave a war cry and started driving the Niads and Dryads back into the wells and rivers and trees. How? Nobody knows.

Eventually they made a bridge over the river and crossed it. They needed to check again and make sure that none were in Narnia.

When their search was done they went back to the west and found the women and children already there.

"Are you okay? What shall we do now?" Queen Aria asked obviously worried because the entire invasion took a few weeks and she had not seen her husband yet.

"We will build a new castle. This is our land, we will make our home here next to the river."

"Sire, what if the river whispers again?" asked one soldier.

"They will not here. They are gone, driven deep. I can just tell."

"When shall we start?" asked another.

"We start tomorrow. But now we must rest and eat and drink."

All of the people did eat and drink from the river. They ate and drank so fast that they were woozy when they had finished. Soon they all fell asleep on the ground, but King Caspian awoke in the middle of the night sweating. He had sworn that he had just heard a roar from the east.

_We must stay away from there._


	10. Epilogue

A/N: Okay everyone this is the end

A/N: Okay everyone this is the end. Just a wrap up of the story and it is complete.

Disclaimer: You know that I don't own C.S. Lewis. I couldn't possibly own him since he is dead and I can't own his works because they are read by too many to suddenly seize control… yeah I should probably stop talking.

Summary: Aslan said in Prince Caspian that Telmar was once un-peopled until those six pirates came and inhabited it. This is that story.

……………………………………………

History

Chapter 10

Epilogue

King Caspian the Conqueror and his wife Queen Aria lived in Narnia till the end of their years. Queen Aria gave birth to a son and they named him Caspian II.

King Caspian I did not live to see his castle built so he lived in a smaller house near Beaversdam. King Caspian II did live to see the castle built and lived his remaining days in there.

King Caspian I started the new government under his rule. The people of Telmar spread out throughout Narnia and lived in the two main villages Beaversdam and Beruna.

Beruna's Bridge (which started out as a creaky wood bridge) was built on to and it soon had walls and was made of stone and wood. But there was always a disturbance in the water from that moment on.

The woods in the east grew and grew until it was a dense forest and no one dared go in those trees. The fear of the east started growing until King Miraz's time when he started rumors of ghosts. This kept the people away even more.

Cair Paravel became a ruin over time and lack of care. No one dug a channel to cut off Cair Paravel from the rest of Narnia, the water flooded and eroded the land away. (It's the only explanation if the Telmarines were so scared to go by the water.)

King Caspian I and the Conqueror died of old age, but was always haunted by the Dryad's whispers. King Caspian II said, "He lived a good life, but I am glad to see his suffering over. No one knows what happened, but he never was able to sleep once we moved here."

King Caspian II took over and started schools in the towns. They were strict and formal, making all the children wear tight collars and stockings. There were two different schools in each town, an all boys and an all girls' school.

King Caspian II saw the castle finished and his wife gave birth in it. The little home near Beaversdam became and excellent summer home for the royal family. It also became a great safe house in case the castle was ever attacked.

King Caspian III was born in that castle and he grew up and saw his father die and took over the kingdom. Everyone lived happily in the rein of Caspian's until Miraz killed Caspian IX and his rule became a tyranny. (You can read that in Prince Caspian)

Brum's line continued until his great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandson shaved his beard and wore high-heeled shoes and took a Telmarine woman as his wife. They gave birth to a son and named him Cornelius who would eventually become the tutor of the man who could save Old Narnia.

Cornelius, when he was only nineteen, finished his studies and continued learning on his own behalf. His father told him the stories of old Narnia and drove a want for more knowledge into him.

He took a horse and used what little magic he taught himself to get passed many obstacles. He made his way to lantern waste where he saw the great iron lamp in the middle of the wood.

"Now, it must be here somewhere," he muttered to himself as he searched the ground. It was nothing but leaves for an hour. He was just about to give up when he hand brushed across an oddly shaped lump.

His fat hands grasped around it and picked it up. It was an ivory horn with lion carvings. A most beautiful sight.

"Queen Susan's horn," he said amazed as he studied it. There was no sign of age or damage. By some good magic it has been kept safe and sound for the many years it laid there.

I will take it back and continue my research. Maybe this can help bring back the old Narnian rule.

He gently wrapped it up and cloth and set it firmly in his bag. He soon rode off and out of the woods to the town around King Caspian IX castle.

A few more years passed and Cornelius spent all that time studying and learning and become a great doctor and thinker. It was a quiet evening when he opened a book and sat back with his pipe in his mouth reading.

Suddenly a cry of, "The King Is Dead! The King Is Dead!"

Cornelius looked out his window and felt his heart sink. He knew who was next until Caspian's son Caspian X grew up. It only made matters worse.

A few more years went by and the queen finally died. Cornelius was an old man and a very learned person by that time when two soldiers came and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Cornelius, by order of King Miraz, you are to be the prince's new tutor. You will come with us to the king."

Cornerlius new better than to disobey and followed the soldiers out of is house and to the castle.

Miraz was on "his" throne when Cornelius was brought in.

"Ah, learned one. I have been waiting."

"Yes… your majesty?"

"My nephew Prince Caspian has grown too old for a nurse. He is going to become a young man and must start learning. I have heard that you are very wise and book smart. I wish for you to be his tutor."

"Yes, your majesty. It would be an honor."

"I have sent his nurse away. You will start immediately. Guards, please escort Doctor…"

"Cornelius."

"Doctor Cornelius to the Prince's chamber."

"Yes sire."

Cornelius was about to leave when the king added on. "Oh and Doctor…"

"Yes your majesty?"

"… his nurse failed to keep quiet about whom my ancestor conquered to gain this land. See that you do not make the same mistake."

Cornelius nodded, fully understanding what the "king" meant. He was not to talk about old Narnia or risk his life. If he were to teach the boy about that part of history, he would first have to teach the boy how to be quiet.

Cornelius followed the guards up to the Prince's chamber. He was a fair-haired child with a kind face and looked as if he were ready to laugh at how Cornelius looked.

He is our only hope for Narnia. I can not screw this up.

"And so we begin young Prince."

The End

A/N: It is finally over. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please send in your last reviews.


End file.
